Ne pas être humain
by MAIRYM
Summary: La vie est précieuse, et c'est lorsque l'on est au seuil de la mort que l'on s'en rend le plus compte. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple blessure de combat, ni de quelque chose que l'on peut guérir facilement. Noté T pour quelques mots que les gosses ne doivent pas répéter.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Avant de commencer, je sais que quelques personnes attendaient beaucoup la suite de cette histoire que j'avais déjà commencé avec un autre titre. Cependant, j'ai du la recommencer (pour des problèmes de complexités). Je conserve la même intrigue, aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai juste retiré les intrigues secondaires qui sont inutiles à la principale.

Je ne possède pas de tortue chez moi. Alors des tortues ninja, vous imaginez ! Les TMNT ne sont donc pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Raphael se tenait sur la branche épineuse d'un pin haut de quelques mètres, à l'extrémité d'un bois de conifères. Cette place en hauteur était inconfortable, mais lui assurait une bonne vue sur la demeure en contre-bas, entourée d'un espace vert qui lui rappelait les jardins japonais souvent évoqués par Splinter. Le terrain était divisé en deux rectangles de terre entourés de cours d'eau. Au milieu des plates formes se trouvaient des chemins, longés par des rangées de fleurs colorées. Les plans d'herbe dressaient différents arbres fruitiers, comme des pommiers et d'autres variétés de nombreuses choses. Raphael n'était pas vraiment le meilleur en reconnaissance des plantes. Il laissait cette capacité jugée inutile à l'un de ses frères. Dans les cours d'eau, il pouvait percevoir des petites formes mouvantes, de couleurs grise et orange, en harmonie avec le reste du jardin. Cette fois ci, il en connaissait le nom, Donatello appelait cela des perches. Il avait eut l'occasion d'en retrouver certaines dans les conduits des égouts, à la surface des eaux usées, flottant à l'envers. Ici, la même faune respirait la vitalité.

La propriété présentait une atmosphère calme et paisible. Les bruits des ruisseaux semblaient camoufler ceux de la ville.

_C'est le genre d'endroit que Léo adorerait._

La tortue n'affectionnait pas les lieux paisibles et calmes. Elle préférait les ambiances plus mouvementées, celles qui lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant, qu'il existait. Un souvenir lointain lui revenait, celui des entraînements quotidiens à la méditation. Splinter demandait (ou plutôt sollicitait à l'aide de menaces parentales) le silence de chacun pour pouvoir assurer ses cours. Bien entendu, l'aîné était le meilleur dans ce domaine, suivis étrangement de Michelangelo. Donatello présentait beaucoup de difficultés, mais ne ratait jamais une séance. Sa famille voyait même en lui quelques progrès en matière de concentration. Enfin, Raphael était lamentable. Son maître avait cru tout d'abord avoir commencé son apprentissage trop tôt, mais au fil des années, il comprenait qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur, mise à part celle d'avoir pensé que _tous_ ses fils avaient des prédispositions dans l'art de méditer, si la tortue pouvait appeler cela un art.

Raphael sortit de sa rêverie et descendit de son perchoir pour se dissimuler dans la végétation abondante, mais entretenue, du jardin. Il pouvait mieux observer la maison assaillie par le feuillage. Plus près d'elle, il discernait les longs tissus mis à sécher, venant sûrement d'un autre pays, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Certains avaient des airs qui lui rappelaient une nouvelle fois le Japon, de par leurs motifs et leurs couleurs. Peut être venaient-ils d'un pays oriental, comme l'Inde. Il s'imaginait des indiennes enrouler ce genre de choses autour d'elles et traverser les rues avec.

Après quelques minutes, Raphael se mit en alerte, un homme venait de sortir de la demeure.

Aucun élément chez lui ne démontrait son appartenance à un pays étranger. Il était brun, de peau assez claire, peut être des yeux marrons. Il aurait très bien pu passer inaperçu au milieu de la foule américaine, sans doute avec des vêtements plus locaux. Cependant, il portait une longue robe marron, ce qui fit sourire la tortue ; on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses à New York. Raphael conclut que l'homme était un moine, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il devait du moins faire partie d'une communauté religieuse, ce qui ajoutait de la monotonie à la propriété.

Revenons à ce pourquoi Raphael se trouvait dans un endroit suscitant si peu son intérêt...

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait croisé une bande des rues, nommée les Faucons, connue pour leur manque cruel de bon sens et leurs nombreux pillages dans les maisons de pauvres personnes seules. En quelques semaines, ils avaient réussi à faire parler d'eux et à se créer une réputation au sein d'autres gangs dangereux de la métropole. Le matin même, la tortue rouge s'étaient confrontée une première fois à eux, mais a perdu leur trace lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuient dans leur voiture. Plusieurs informations l'avaient néanmoins atteint, lorsqu'il se contentait d'écouter leurs conversations. Ces gens avaient prévu de se rejoindre à cette adresse afin de profiter du lieu et continuer leurs affaires illégales. Malheureusement pour eux, Raphael était là. Ils allaient en baver.

Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait.

En effet, il savait que ces voleurs allaient venir, mais précédemment, il les avait interpellés avant de connaître le moment durant lequel ils apparaîtraient. On lui avait appris à être plus assidu, que savoir "où" sans savoir "quand" pouvait s'avérer aussi désavantageux que de savoir "quand" sans savoir "où", et le voilà à attendre un combat qui pourrait survenir dans plusieurs heures. S'il les avait arrêtés tout de suite, il serait d'ors et déjà rentré au repaire à l'heure qu'il était. Il continuait donc d'observer l'homme en robe en soupirant. Il arrosait quelques plantes sur le rectangle de terre voisin. De toute façon, combat ou pas, vu le genre d'homme qu'il devait sauver, il n'avait aucune envie de rester à attendre. Il aurait voulu rentrer, et il serait parti si le groupe n'avait pas choisis ce moment pour passer à l'attaque.

Leur camionnette se gara, les cambrioleurs descendirent et escaladèrent le muret du jardin, en dirigeant leurs couteaux vers le pauvre homme. Il reconnut chacun de ceux qu'il avait vu dans le quartier, à l'exception d'un seul. Il y en avait aussi un autre qui manquait. Profitant de sa surprise, le groupe attrapa l'homme. Tous l'immobilisèrent ; il criait à l'aide. Raphael roula des yeux et sortit de sa cachette.

En quelques secondes, il bondît au milieu du groupe et les repoussa. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il put compter le nombre d'ennemis qui s'approchaient de lui. À lui seul, il devait tenir tête à dix voleurs armés.

C'était plutôt maigre pour commencer la journée. Il trouverait peut-être mieux ailleurs plus tard.

Quatre l'harcelaient actuellement avec des couteaux. La tortue rouge non seulement esquivait les attaques, mais en plus en assénait, si bien que les quatre bandits finirent au sol en seulement quelques minutes. Raphael se tournait vers les six autres. Deux d'entre eux retenaient l'homme prisonnier par les bras. Les quatre encore libres se précipitaient vers lui, braquant armes à feu et taser en sa direction. La taille de deux mètres dix d'un des bandits le gênait un peu, il profita donc d'une occasion pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Son complice tentait de l'électriser. Il esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque, qui atteignit cette fois-ci le géant au ventre. Il s'écroula par terre, effondré par les convulsions.

Durant quelques secondes, le responsable de l'électrocution était bouche bée. La tortue utilisa ce moment de surprise pour le mettre à terre.

"Plus que quatre."

A cet instant, Raphael se retourna alors qu'un nouveau cri venait d'être poussé. Le quarantenaire qu'il devait sauver était encore sous l'emprise de deux de ses agresseurs. Il leur balança à chacun des shuriken entre les deux yeux. Les deux criminels s'enfuirent, au grand malheur de Raphael, qui grogne.

"Ohh ! Rectification : plus que deux."

Ses attaques étaient toutes frontales. Les ennemis avaient le temps de le voir avant de s'effondrer et de s'évanouir. Contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne voyait aucun avantage à rester caché des humains, d'une part car de toutes manière, les humains finissaient toujours par les trouver (par on ne sait quelle malchance), et d'autre part car c'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient rencontré Casey et April. Si ses frères et lui s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer, et encore moins devenir amis.

Contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne se considérait pas comme une abomination. Il aimait réellement ce qu'il était et ce qu'il dégageait. Sa forme mi tortue mi humaine lui assurait une meilleure armure, une plus grande force, et étonnamment une vitesse hors du commun. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres, plutôt des sortes de surhommes. Pourquoi donc s'obstiner à cacher tout cela ?

Et enfin, contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne pouvait pas supporter de coutoyer les mêmes personnes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant un temps long. Voilà pourquoi son frère au masque bleu était seul, borné et désagréable. De plus, la méditation ne l'arrangeait pas.

A l'heure actuelle, Léonardo aurait désapprouvé sa conduite envers le dernier voleur à terre, qu'il piétinait. Les bandits feraient de même s'ils avaient été à sa place. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

L'autre homme, la victime qui n'en était plus une, restait là à regarder le sort du pauvre géant sous son pied. Celui-ci marmonnait des prières avant une éventuelle mort. Raphael ricanait.

"Tu sais qui est Dieu, toi ?"

Le bandit continuait ses prières. Raphael riait encore.

"Pourquoi vous devenez des saints toujours lorsque je vous arrache les yeux ?"

La tortue l'attrapa par ce que le hors-la-loi avait de cheveux, l'éleva à sa hauteur, pour enfin le frapper une dernière fois en plein visage. Il pouvait jurer qu'il avait vu une dent voler.

"Stop ! Arrêtez !"

La voix venait de l'homme en robe. Par surprise, la tortue se retourna, laissant au criminel la chance de filer. En voyant l'homme partir, Raphael râla. "ça sert à rien de courir ! Je te rattraperais !"

Enfin, il se retourna vers l'homme. "C'est quoi ton problème ?! Je suis censé être ton sauveur ! Tu m'as empêché de faire mon travail, là !"

"Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant...!" Ses dents claquent tellement qu'on croyait entendre des castagnettes. "...mais vous avez faillis le tuer !"

"Le tuer, le tuer... En fait c'était pas l'idée, je comptais juste lui arracher une jambe ou deux. Peut-être même les bras aussi. Il pourra pas voler sans."

Le moine en tremblait encore, mais afficha cette fois un visage de terreur.

"Allez, quoi ! Ce genre de personnes ont tendance à recommencer quand ils font du mal à des gens comme toi ! Comment tu veux que la leçon reste sans les marquer à vie ?"

"Mais vous êtes un monstre !"

"Nan, les monstres ce sont eux. Ils allaient t'attaquer. Moi, je t'ai sauvé. Sau-vé !"

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de tuer de simples voleurs !"

"T'aurais préféré que les flics s'en chargent, c'est ça ?"

"Parfaitement..."

"Laisse moi deviner la suite..." Il s'approche de lui avec un air menaçant. "Je suis...cruel ? Sans limite ? Un faible d'esprit violent, une brute ?! Un monstre dégueulasse à regarder ?! Un mutant !?"

L'homme, sans le savoir, afficha une expression qui confirma ce que venait de dire la tortue.

"Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre ! Celle là tu l'auras méritée !"

Sur un élan de colère, il s'apprêta à le frapper. L'homme recula par peur, mais s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de douleur. En rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit plus personne.

Raphael avait déjà sauté dans les arbres pour fuir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un moralisateur, pas d'un autre. Il en avait déjà un de trop à la maison.

En s'éloignant, Raphael prît enfin compte que ce n'était qu'au moment où il avait parlé comme un criminel qu'il avait eu le droit au regard terrifié de l'homme, et pas avant.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que pour l'instant, ya pas de dégât. Si vous avez aimé, tant mieux, si vous n'avez pas aimé, je vous conseille de me laisser une longue review pour m'expliquer pourquoi.

;) Merci pour la lecture ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Rebonjour ! Merci encore de suivre l'histoire. On entre enfin dans la vraie intrigue que je veux mener ! Pas que le premier chapitre ne servait à rien, au contraire !

Je tiens à dire merci pour les reviews qui étaient déjà présentes à la parution de l'ancienne version. Je les ai gardées exprès, car l'histoire ne va pas réellement changer pour les premiers chapitres. D'ailleurs, celui ci est presque laissé comme avant.

Merci merci merci merci !

Les TMNT ne sont pas à moi, je le rappelle...

* * *

Une forte toux se laissait entendre au fin fond des égouts. Le bruit résonnait et faisait vibrer l'eau.

Au fond des tunnels sombres, dans le repaire, trois tortues partageaient la même conversation. Celle en violet faisait mine de s'essuyer le nez. "...hum...Je vous assure que je vais bien."

Celle en orange se rapprochait quand l'autre décidait de s'éloigner. "J'en ai pas l'impression, Donnie."

"Mickey, tu devrais rester éloigné de moi. Ce genre de maladie, c'est contagieux." répondit Donatello en reculant toujours.

C'est Léonardo qui se charge de le repousser brutalement. "Il a raison, te colles pas à son visage. Tu vas attraper son rhume."

Le plus jeune soupire. "Vivement que Raph revienne avec les médicaments. Tu vas finir par vraiment cracher tes poumons."

"Mickey !"

"Et tous tes organes avec !"

Suite à ces mots, Donatello paraissait plus troublé qu'avant. Il ne répondit pas. Léonardo remarqua le malaise de son frère. "Va plutôt faire acte de présence auprès de tes BDs."

Après une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles il refusait de partir, Michelangelo sortit du laboratoire où Donatello travaillait. Il était à son ordinateur, le son des claquements de touches envahissaient la salle. Léonardo se tenait simplement derrière lui.

"Mickey a raison, on dirait que ça empire."

"Il sait à peine ce qu'est une fièvre."

"Ne te fous pas de nous, Donnie."

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers son frère. L'écran de son ordinateur suscitait plus son attention.

"Ça fait trois mois que t'es dans cet état."

Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, ni de regard. D'un geste rapide, Léonardo éteignit l'écran. Pour la première fois, Donatello le regarda dans les yeux. L'aîné remarqua son teint vert pâle et ses yeux vides.

"Je n'ai pas de réponse véridique, que des hypothèses. Moi même je ne suis pas sûr de savoir laquelle est exacte..."

"Et quelle est la plus probable ?"

"Anomalies nucléotidiques imprévues survenues pendant la mutation, qui a entraîné d'autres anomalies pendant plusieurs années."

"Et il y a possibilité de guérison ?"

"Si cette proposition est juste, ça aura le même impact qu'un cancer. Et je n'ai rien pour me soigner d'un truc pareil."

L'aîné plissa les yeux. C'était encore une de ces situations où leurs natures rendaient leur vie impossible, dans tous les sens du terme cette fois. Il ne savait pas exactement comment agissait un cancer, mais il en connaissait parfaitement les conséquences.

"C'est quoi alors, les médicaments que Raph doit t'amener ?"

"Des antidouleurs, ou de la morphine. Je lui ait demandé un des deux. Tant qu'il me ramène quelque chose...N'en dis pas un mot à Splinter ou à Mickey."

Raphael savait ? Il avait sûrement demandé, ou exigé des explications. Donatello lui avait tout raconté, mais ne lui avait rien dit à lui. Il était pourtant considéré comme le grand frère, celui à qui on se confiait.

"Tu as si mal que ça ?"

"Pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Mais j'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin et de ne rien avoir sous la main."

"Sage décision." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela.

"Si tu veux mon avis, mon cas n'est pas le plus grave. Chacun a ses propres problèmes. Tu devrais t'occuper des tiens Léo. Je paris qu'avec toi ou Raph, les embrouilles ne manquent pas."

La tortue violette se retourna vers l'ordinateur.

"...si je peux aider..."

"Ne dis rien à Splinter."

* * *

Léonardo sortait du laboratoire pour s'engager dans le salon, lorsqu'il entendit son plus jeune frère cuisiner. Il entra dans ce second sanctuaire et s'assit à table.

"Tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?"

"Maïs vapeur et soupe de potiron."

"T'as trouvé ça où ?"

"Les légumes ? Il y avait un champ près de l'endroit où j'ai passé mon après-midi."

Léonardo ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire suite aux affirmations de Donatello.

Michelangelo remarqua l'état de l'autre tortue, et devinait déjà quel était le problème. "T'as réussis à lui parler ?"

"...pas vraiment. Tu le connais, il préfère prendre sur lui...attends. Tu étais où l'après-midi ?" Michelangelo prît un air coupable. "On nous a toujours interdit de sortir de la ville."

"J'étais pas si loin que ça ! Et puis c'est un régal. Goûte."

"Où tu étais ?"

La tortue arrêta de sourire.

"Tu finis toujours par t'énerver pour rien ! Pas étonnant que Raph s'en aille tout le temps !"

Il retourna aux fourneaux.

"Justement, si en plus de lui je dois m'occuper de toi..."

"Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on fasse attention, qu'on doit pas nous voir, mais fais nous confiance, bordel. On est pas idiot, et on sait quoi faire en cas d'alerte. Sensei n'a pas gâché 16 ans de sa vie pour rien."

Léonardo n'avait même pas pensé à rectifier le mot 'bordel', un peu déplacé lorsque leur maître se trouvait dans les parages. La frustration l'empêchait d'agir correctement.

"Tant que vous rentrez tous en vie le matin..."

"T'inquiète, on est grand." Cette phrase paraissait ironique, sortie de la bouche du plus immature d'entre eux.

On entendait soudainement des pas dans les escaliers menant au repaire. Raphael entra en saluant ses frères.

"Raph ! T'es enfin là. T'as faim ? J'ai fait de la soupe."

"Tout à l'heure Mickey. Donnie veut ses médocs. Il est où ?"

"Jamais au bon endroit. Comme toi."

Léonardo ne pouvait retirer son regard du sachet dans sa main. Il voulait l'arracher de son emprise et le jeter au fin fond des égouts pour que le soit disant enrhumé ne puisse plus mentir à sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots de Donatello l'avaient mis dans un état qui s'apparentait à la colère. En plus de cela, Raphael rentrait tard, couvert de cicatrices, comme toujours.

"Bonsoir à toi aussi Léo. Tu pourrais être moins désagréable."

"Monsieur t'attend au labo."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et disparut quand la porte fut claquée. Raphael ouvre de grands yeux vers Michelangelo. "C'est quoi son problème ?!"

"Laisses, il est comme ça depuis ce matin."

Il quitta la cuisine. L'odeur du dîner le poursuivit sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il ne manquera pas de revenir.

Après avoir traversé le couloir, il alla frapper au laboratoire. A l'approbation de son frère, il entra.

"Hey, j'ai ce que tu voulais."

Donatello éteignit rapidement son ordinateur, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il se retouvait alors face à lui.

"T'en as mis du temps."

"J'avais autre chose à faire..."

"..._que_ de m'aider ?"

"Un mec se faisait taper dessus chez lui ! J'allais pas le laisser !"

Il avait d'un coup haussé le ton, ce qui était inapproprié ces temps ci à la tanière.

Il se calma et tendit le petit sac. Donatello s'en empara et sortit un flacon de comprimés. "Ils étaient combien ?"

"Les attaquants ? Une dizaine."

"Tu as fait quoi ensuite ?" Il saisit la bouteille d'eau à sa portée sur le bureau.

Raphael s'énerve alors. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Pour passer le temps." Il prît un comprimé et l'avala.

"Au lieu de t'emmerder, sors un peu ! T'es déjà assez déprimé, si en plus tu restes cloisonné dans un labo qui craint, tu vas finir dingue !"

Raphael en savait quelque chose. Contrairement aux autres, il sortait le plus fréquemment, pendant les durées les plus longues. New York était une ville qui se réveillait la nuit. Les criminels, bandits et autres formes d'illégalité se manifestaient aux heures les plus noires. La tortue avait décidé de ne plus vivre sous ce grand monde en action, mais d'en faire partie.

Sa première sortie en solo avait été un soulagement. Il pouvait laisser au repaire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour finalement se concentrer sur rien. Sa nervosité s'en allait et il s'en sentait revigoré. Cela devait avoir le même effet sur ses frères, à l'exception de Donatello qui ne sortait plus depuis des semaines.

"Et claustrophobe !" Il revenait à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec lui.

"C'est pas comme si c'était un problème pour _vous_."

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il utilisait ce ton agaçant qui donnait envie à Raphael de l'étrangler. Pas assez pour l'étouffer, mais juste assez pour le faire taire et souffrir. Il se contenta cependant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'obliger à faire face à la colère qu'il allait laisser déferler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête pour dire des conneries pareilles ?!"

"J'ai dit ça dans le sens où c'est à moi de me débrouiller."

"T'as dit ça dans le sens où tu veux que je te casse la gueule ! Et ça me saoule !"

"Pas du tout."

"Tu veux vraiment que j'te cogne ?!"

"Raph."

"..."

Il se calma rapidement, et lâcha son frère pour s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face.

"Tu fais gueuler tout le monde ces temps ci, juste pour montrer que t'es là. Ça me saoule. Si c'est comme ça, va trouver ta drogue de merde tout seul. Ça te fera bouger."

"T'as raison. J'aurais pas du te demander de le faire."

Les claquements de touches reprenaient. Ils emplissaient la salle, mais en même temps, l'ambiance était trop calme. Même mortelle. Raphael se frottait les mains pour les chauffer contre la froideur de la pièce.

"Dis...tu risques de mourir plus vite, nan ?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi tu profites pas, alors ? T'as toujours été un peu...du genre à prendre sur toi, ou à rester seul dans ce trou. A ce train là, tu vas rien faire de ta vie."

"Raphael. Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant."

Les claquements s'étaient interrompus. Donatello se retournait pour sourire à son frère. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine.

"D'un point de vue médical, j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Pourquoi cette question ? Peu importe ce que Donnie disait ; si ce qu'il disait touchait la science, tout le monde le croyait.

"Bon, forcément, j'aurais des moments durs. Mais c'est normal. Je suis pas mourant, mais j'en suis pas moins malade."

Il se retourna.

"Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses de toi, Raph. Je pensais vraiment que ça t'importait peu."

"T'es con"

* * *

Le repaire était calme, c'était le matin. Ordinairement, les horaires étaient libres, excepté entre 10h00 et 15h30, où les tortues devaient obligatoirement s'entraîner. Cela laissait 18h30 de liberté, où chacun élaborait lui même son propre planning.

Raphael utilisait au moins deux tiers de son temps pour inspecter les rues la nuit, le reste étant consacré au sommeil, aux repas et à l'entraînement personnel. Tous ses frères s'entraînaient pendant leur temps libre. Mais de tous, Raphael était celui qui s'y dépensait le plus physiquement.

Il ne se rendait pas depuis longtemps aux séances de méditation, qui n'étaient plus obligatoires. Il savait qu'il n'y changerait rien, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il se demandait même comment Donnie pouvait continuer, lui qui avait tant de mal. Il avait pourtant déjà comblé ses lacunes en développant d'autres capacités chez lui, alors que la seule option pour la tortue rouge était de doubler, voire tripler ses efforts en une journée. Léonardo disait que c'était dangereux et irresponsable, Michelangelo voulait faire de même (mais n'a jusqu'à ce jour rien fait), Donatello le félicitait pour ses progrès. Splinter ne disait rien. Quand il voyait l'un de ses fils partir de son cours spirituel et remplacer celui ci par des exercices, il se contentait de dire aux autres que la méditation était la moitié de l'entraînement ninja. Raphael l'entendait, mais cela lui était égal. Dieu l'avait mis sur terre pour entraîner ses muscles et son endurance, pas pour alimenter des choses aussi peu fiables sur le terrain que son cœur ou sa conscience.

Le voilà qui se remémorait les événements de la veille, lorsqu'il avait pour mission de chercher de la morphine pour la maladie de Donnie. Il était simple d'en avoir, il lui suffisait de demander aux bonnes personnes, ou plutôt de la _voler_ aux bonnes personnes. Partant pour le quartier où les ventes proliféraient, il avait croisé ces gens qui allaient s'en prendre à cet homme. Il les avait mis hors d'état de nuire avant que les choses ne pussent aller trop loin.

Puis il avait fallu que la victime ait le même discours que Léonardo... Il étaient tous contre lui ou quoi ?

Être aussi ingrat, cela était presque effrayant ! Il aurait préféré recevoir des critiques quant à son physique. Au moins, cela ne l'affectait jamais. Raphael n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Tant que l'on respectait qui il était, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Cet homme était pareil. Son frère tout craché, en version humaine, totalement dénué de goût et de gratitude. D'habitude, les gens qu'ils sauvaient, lui et sa famille, finissaient par les applaudir pour leurs actions. C'était la moindre des politesses.

_N'y pense plus, c'était qu'un connard_, pensa Raphael.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors on va faire un deal : si j'ai réussis à égayer votre journée avec ce chapitre, je vous propose d'égayer la mienne avec une petite review. C'est donnant donnant. ;)

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3

Encore ! Décidément, les chapitres fusent ! Nan, je suis désolé d'aller si lentement.

Les TMNT ne sont pas à moi. Je sais pas pourquoi je le rappelle encore.

* * *

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il répondait le plus souvent qu'il finalisait certains projets d'inventions.

Michelangelo ne prenait pas la peine de creuser plus loin dans la question, étant lui même victime des trop nombreux interrogatoires de Léonardo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères donnaient autant de pression à ce pauvre Donnie, qui avait besoin de repos.

La tortue au bandeau orange était en ce moment à la périphérie de New York. C'était la seconde fois où il se trouvait là.

Raphael utilisait la plupart de son temps pour s'entraîner. Michelangelo voulait faire de même, mais différemment. Tout comme lui, il avait du mal à rester enfermé dans des sous sols sombres et sales. Il avait besoin du grand air et de la nature. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme l'inventeur du groupe.

Pour son entrainement spécial, il avait tout d'abord besoin d'une forêt dense que l'on ne trouve qu'en dehors de la métropole. Il passait de longues heures là-bas pour entraîner sa vitesse, ses réflexes et surtout son adaptation dans un environnement différent. Sensei lui répétait qu'être doué en méditation ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait oublier de développer ses autres capacités. Ses frères le charriaient régulièrement pour le faire réagir. Mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait enfin, on lui reprochait de trop s'éloigner du repaire.

Il est vrai qu'il pourrait tout simplement révéler ses intentions au moins à son maître, car sortir seul, armé et en plein jour constituaient six erreurs graves pour Splinter. Il n'y manquerait pas lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait pas raconter ses résolutions à ses frères. Ils ne feraient que rire davantage.

Il pensait faire un tour dans des champs pour récupérer le repas du soir et du lendemain, ayant tout utilisé la dernière fois pour une soupe. Tout cela était important pour lui. Ses frères disaient souvent que les égouts regorgeaient de saletés, que l'air était à lui seul toxique. La tortue pensait arranger leur santé en ramassant des produits frais de la surface. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des OGM...

Si Raphael apportait des médicaments, et si Léo veillait sur chacun d'entre eux (excessivement ou non), lui pouvait au moins s'occuper de ça.

...

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il simulait le visionnage de certains films qu'il téléchargeait la nuit.

Léonardo n'avait pas attendu pour sa séance spirituelle. Il se tenait dans sa chambre, au milieu des bougies, laissant ses pensées aller et venir au fin fond de son esprit dérangé. Il aurait besoin de calme pendant un bon moment.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il se détendait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se passait avant que ses trois plus gros problèmes revinrent faire surface, chacun étant relié à l'un de ses frères.

Pour commencer, Donatello. Comme à son habitude, il ruinait la santé de ses yeux avec un écran. Il ne l'avait pas vu toucher à une seule clé à molette depuis des jours, délaissant ainsi les créations qui lui tenaient tant à cœur. Il refusait de mêler Splinter à sa maladie alors que leur maître pourrait l'aider en cas de crise si besoin. On lui amène de la morphine, et il prend plusieurs cachets d'antidouleur à la fois.

Michelangelo. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il faisait, et ne l'approuvait pas, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes à la base. Il pouvait se retrouver seul face à des ennemis à tout moment, être blessé, ou pire, ne pas revenir du tout. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il prenait exemple sur la tortue rouge qui le fait agir sans penser à ces éventualités.

Puis enfin, Raphael. Il y avait tellement de choses à en dire... On savait qu'il sortait, mais sans grand approfondissement. Contrairement à la tortue la plus jeune, on n'avait aucune hypothèse sur les lieux qu'il fréquentait, les personnes qu'il allait voir et ce qu'il faisait. Récemment, Léonardo avait remarqué quelque chose de changé chez lui. Il revenait avec moins de coupures ou de contusions graves. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir.

Pour Léonardo, il n'y avait pas de cas plus urgent que les deux autres. Il devrait s'occuper de tout le plus vite possible, car c'était à lui de le faire.

Mais cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il se répétait cette même chose, et la situation n'avait pas changée.

Que devait-il faire ? Il était évident qu'ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Tout le faisait douter. Il ne servait presque à rien dans sa famille. Méditer ne l'aiderait pas à renouer les liens que leur maître avait créé entre eux...

Une des choses que le leader n'avouerait jamais facilement était qu'il avait nettement plus besoin de ses frères qu'eux n'avaient besoin de lui, et ce dans le sens le plus triste qui soit pour lui...

...

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il disait écouter et s'approprier de nouvelles musiques. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit.

En vérité, il passait bien plus de temps sur des sites traitant de médecine que de téléchargements.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Il y avait déjà Léo et Raph qui connaissaient sa situation, une situation dont il n'était pas entièrement certain. Il aurait adoré posséder du matériel décent et un vrai avis professionnel sur la question, mais inutile d'expliquer pourquoi cela était impossible...

Certains sites étaient tenus par des amateurs qui ne publiaient aucun commentaire digne d'être lu. Il lui était rare de tomber sur des textes de chercheurs agréés en la matière. Il finissait néanmoins sur certains textes crédibles. C'était ce qu'il lisait toutes les nuits. Plus les écrits étaient courts, plus ils paraissaient brutaux, ce qui ressemblait à la réalité.

Quand Donatello vit l'espérance de vie pour une personne dans les mêmes conditions que lui, et totalement prise en charge, il voulu pleurer.

...

Raphael rentrait au repaire, quand il sentit une ambiance assez mauvaise. Personne ne se trouvait au salon, ce qui signifiait que la télévision était à lui.

Il alla s'asseoir en repensant à sa journée jusqu'à entendre la porte de son aîné s'ouvrir.

"T'es là. Génial."

"Léo, dis le si tu me reproches quelque chose."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche."

"Tu vois ? C'est ça qui te rends énervant ! Tu fous toujours la faute sur les autres alors que toi-même t'es pas un saint !"

"Moi j'essaie de faire quelque chose de bien dans cette famille."

"Heureux de voir qu'on a les mêmes priorités !"

Raphael se retourna vers la télévision, mais Léonardo n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Son frère ne le regardait pas.

"Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je m'inquiète pour tout le monde. C'est normal..."

"..."

"Je sais que tu me diras jamais ce que tu fiches dehors..."

"Au moins ça c'est clair..."

"...mais au moins, fais en sorte qu'on t'attende pas des plombes aux repas et qu'on ait pas l'impression que tu sortes d'une broyeuse."

Raphael éteignit la télévision.

"On dirait que je pourrais pas profiter du film...ok Léo. Je vais te le dire tout de suite : je vends pas de trucs pas net à des jeunes, ni d'armes, ni rien. Je passe pas mes soirées dans des battles, je ne fait de mal à personne, à part aux criminels, je n'agresse pas d'innocent, ..."

"Te fous pas de moi ! Tu voles de la drogue et t'en files à Donnie !"

"De la morphine ! Aussi con que ça puisse paraître, c'est utilisé dans tous les grands hôpitaux ! Je lui réserve un traitement de première classe, moi, monsieur !"

"Raph- "

"Tu me laisses pas faire un truc sans que tu sois obligé de penser que je fais le mal ! Est-ce que je ressemble à ces connards qui s'amusent à massacrer les gens à coups de pompe ?! J'ai même pas de pompes ! J'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'on pense que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, et c'est toujours moi qu'on engueule !"

"Parce que tu commences toujours à crier dès qu'on te parle ! Tu veux qu'on fasse comment autrement ?! Merde !"

Léonardo cria ces mots d'un seul coup, ce qui surprit Raphael pendant quelques secondes.

"Léonardo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Splinter sortit du dojo pour s'engager dans le salon.

"Vous voulez une punition tous les deux, peut-être ? Les humains vous ont sûrement entendu, là-haut."

L'aîné s'avance. "Excusez-nous sensei."

"Viens me rejoindre au dojo mon fils. Tu vas tout me raconter."

Léonardo alla le rejoindre, mais Raphael se mit encore à crier.

"Pourquoi toujours lui ?!"

"Mon fils, ton frère rapporte plus fidèlement les événements de ce genre. Si je te prenais avec moi maintenant, tu serais influencé par ta frustration."

A ces mots, Raphael s'en alla en grognant et en claquant la porte.

Il fallait toujours qu'il soit considéré comme l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Dans n'importe quelle situation, dès que les choses dégénéraient, on l'accusait d'en être la source. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Il ne voulait pas paraître en colère en entrant au laboratoire. Donatello était à son ordinateur, mais il avait la tête dans ses bras. Il s'approcha.

"Donnie ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?"

Une toute petite voix lui répondit, mais il n'y comprit rien du tout.

Il s'avança encore, et Raphael pouvait examiner ce que son frère regardait : un site traitant de médecine.

En échangeant un regard avec le plus jeune, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient un peu.

"Raphael. J'veux pas mourir."

Les claquements s'étaient interrompus. Donatello cachait son visage dans ses mains.

"J'veux pas mourir..." On ne lui avait apparemment pas donné le choix.

La voix de Donatello s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase. Raphael ne savait pas s'il pleurait, mais il savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait eu besoin de voir. N'osant pas s'engager dans une étreinte, il s'approcha de lui, et ce fut Donnie qui en prit l'initiative.

Raphael éteignit l'écran et tout deux allèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

J'ai pleuré en écrivant ça, j'avoue. Quelqu'un que je connaissais est mort de maladie justement, et c'était une de ses paroles qu'elle répétait tout le temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Prenez un verre, installez vous confortablement, et picolez. Voici le quatrième chapitre.

Désolé les jeunes, je ne suis pas un bon exemple, ni quelqu'un doté d'un humour renversant... En gros ya rien à en tirer, de moi. Bonne lecture, et faites attention à la boisson. Trop c'est trop. Je parle bien de soda.

Les TMNT ne sont plus à moi. On m'a copié mon idée en fait... Je blague, Eastman/Laird, je vous aime les mec :)

* * *

Le dojo était calme. La salle était très lumineuse, malgré sa localisation à quelques mètres sous terre. Les bougies faisaient chacune leur travail, aucun recoin n'était laissé dans l'ombre. Une fois dedans, on pouvait observer en tout point la moindre petite parcelle cachée de la pièce.

De la même manière, Léonardo se sentait aussi à vue face à son père illuminé. Splinter ne le regardait pourtant pas. Il était tourné vers ses étagères.

"Le conflit que tu as eu avec Raphael était inutile."

_Inutile ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il fait dehors ! Si ça se trouve il...ou pire..._

"Oui sensei."

"Ton frère a besoin d'espace, il faut que tu gardes cela en tête."

"Bien."

Splinter allumait quelques autres bougies, sans doute pour méditer en parlant. Il s'assit au sol, Léonardo fit de même.

"Léonardo. J'ai bien peur que si tu continues dans cette voie là, tu ne sois plus celui sur qui tes frères doivent compter."

La tortue en bleu clignait des yeux. "Comment ça ?"

"Tu ne sais plus comment les canaliser. Au lieu de remettre de l'ordre dans votre équipe, tu restes distant."

"Je leur demande toujours ce qu'ils font quand j'ai le dos tourné !"

"Cela s'appelle harceler. Tu ne les guides plus, tu les délaisses."

A cette parole, Léonardo baissa les yeux. "...je leur demande toujours comment ils vont...s'ils n'ont pas été blessés ou..."

"Mais tu n'es pas sincère. Relève la tête, ne m'ignore pas moi aussi." La tortue écouta. "Je sens que tu renfermes en ton cœur un grand secret, quelque chose que tu aimerais dire, mais qui n'est pas simple à écouter."

"Ce n'est qu'une impression..."

"Mes impressions sont parfois justes. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ton changement de caractère ?"

"Non. Rien du tout... Vous avez juste raison, sensei. Je suis inutile. Je ne suis même pas capable de les empêcher de sortir du repaire."

"Leurs sorties n'est que la conséquence de ce que tu as laissé s'engendrer. Tu perds progressivement tes meilleures qualités pour ne garder que ton impatience. Tu leur parles comme si tu leur en voulais pour quelque chose."

"..."

"Est-ce que tes frères te font du mal de quelque façon ?"

La tortue détourna les yeux. Splinter essaya de retrouver son attention en se penchant un peu.

"À part m'inquiéter, non. Même si on se bat, ça ne va jamais trop loin."

"Ces conflits ouvrent souvent sur quelque chose de plus grand, et surtout d'incontrôlable. Tu dois essayer d'y remédier avant que votre situation ne devienne extrême."

"Je fais déjà de mon mieux."

"Ce que tu dis est arrogant. Il est toujours possible de faire mieux. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois et l'expérience te l'a montré."

"C'est vrai."

Son maître finît par fermer les yeux.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Léonardo regardait en silence son père pendant quelques secondes.

_Donnie est malade._

_Donnie nous ment depuis un mois._

_Donnie fait semblant devant vous et vous ne vous rendez compte de rien. Alors ne dites pas que vos impressions sont justes, car vous n'en avez aucune !_

_Et moi je..._

"Léonardo."

L'appelé leva la tête et revint dans la réalité.

Il secoua la tête.

"Non, il n'y a rien."

Il y avait cette sale manie de ne jamais rien dire à leur père. Lui qui reprochait cela à Donnie, se surprendre en train de l'imiter était insupportable.

...

La journée d'hier avait été chargée d'émotions. Raphael est passé de l'amusement avec Michelangelo, à la colère avec Léonardo, pour enfin finir sur des émotions tristes avec Donatello, juste avant de dormir. Ses rêves n'avaient pas été très joyeux...

Donatello s'était calmé. Il était dans le salon, devant la télévision, à regarder une chaîne connue pour être bizarre et ennuyante. Il n'était pas seul, Raphael regardait aussi.

La pièce de théâtre diffusée, sans doute une tragédie grecque revisitée, montrait une femme qui avalait volontairement du poison en grande quantité, suite à la disparition de son amant. Son visage était terrible, mais fascinant à voir. Il y avait une sorte de tristesse du moment, mélangée à de la nostalgie d'avant. La femme se retrouvait ainsi perdue dans le temps, qu'elle aurait bien remonté si elle le pouvait, pour revivre des instants de passion avec son homme. Un peu de haine se posait aux coins de ses yeux, sans doute dirigée contre les bourreaux du galantin.

"Le suicide, c'est lâche."

La parole réveilla Raphael. "Hm ?"

"ça sert juste à fuir ses problèmes."

La femme lâcha le récipient, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur scène. Le bruit retentissait et fit échos dans la grande salle. Elle vacillait, élançait ses bras au ciel, implorait on ne savait qui de la ramener près de son amour. Les gestes étaient un peu surfaits, mais les expressions semblaient parfaites.

La mort simulée conquit bizarrement le public, qui de loin ne voyait pas les visages. Les applaudissement grondèrent à la fin de la scène.

"Eux ils apprécient en tout cas." ricana Raphael. Lui même n'aimait pas trop ce genre de spectacle. Il restait là uniquement pour son frère.

En fait, Donatello lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi au début, puisque la tortue en violet avait décidé de se taire vis-à-vis de la veille. Puis avait juste accepté.

De toute la famille, Raphael était le seul avec qui la tortue semblait aimer rester seul à seul. Ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose dont il était fier. Il avait juste quelques fois de plus mauvaises soirées que les autres. Et puis il fallait voir le choix que son frère avait. Michelangelo était trop impulsif, bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être énervant. Il posait des questions, n'écoutait pas les réponses, et voulait toujours jouer. Donatello n'était jamais du genre à vouloir jouer ces temps-ci. De l'autre coté, Léonardo était trop sévère. Il parlait toujours dans le but de blesser tout le monde intérieurement. _'Pour les faire réagir'_ soit disant... Raphael grognait rien qu'en y repensant.

Quand il y réfléchît un peu plus, il comprit que son frère restait avec lui pour ne pas faire face à Léonardo. Il est toujours simple pour Raphael de s'énerver contre lui. Si leur aîné était occupé avec la tortue en rouge, il ne pourrait pas s'entretenir avec Donatello. La parfaite image du bouclier lui était décernée.

Il s'en rendit compte et voulu dire ses quatre vérités à l'autre. Mais Donatello le devança.

"Si cela leur était arrivé en vrai, ils n'auraient surement pas applaudi."

L'attention de Raphael revint sur la télévision. C'était évident. Personne n'aime voir son entourage mourir. Sauf les criminels complètement tarés.

"Tu parles toujours autant en regardant la télé ?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Tu trouves que je parle trop, là ?"

"Par rapport à d'habitude, ouais. Faudrait installer des écrans partout, tu serais peut-être plus ouvert."

"Te moque pas de moi..."

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Donatello pouvait parler des heures sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, même sur une chose qu'il détestait horriblement. Ici, en l'occurrence, piquer une tête dans le Styx de son plein gré, sans qu'un ami un peu stupide ait décidé de vous y pousser pour une farce de mauvais goût.

"Ce que j'ai dit marche toujours, le suicide c'est lâche. Les suicidaires sont lâches et idiots."

Le propos était assez dur. Mais Raphael pensait un peu de la même manière. Peut-être pas pour la lâcheté (partant du principe que pour sauter du haut d'un building, il fallait avoir beaucoup de courage) mais sur la bêtise du geste, il était d'accord. Quel est l'intérêt de quitter une vie pleine de mésaventures pour aller dans un endroit où on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a exactement, et où tout pourrait être pire ?

La pièce de théâtre montrait maintenant l'amant, qui avait en fait réussi à se sauver des griffes de ses bourreaux. L'ironie de la situation faisait rire la tortue, et le ton dramatique ne changeait rien au ridicule de la scène.

Donatello ne riait pas. Il était toujours concentré dans l'action, si on pouvait appeler cela de cette manière.

"On laisse toujours des gens derrière soi quand on meure trop tôt. Bon, je sais bien que je ne suis pas à leur place, mais..."

Ah, Raphael sentait déjà le prochain propos venir.

"...je sais juste qu'il y a des gens qui ont la chance de vivre et qui ne la tentent pas."

Il l'avait senti... Donatello continuait de déprimer, envers et contre tous.

La chose était que Raphael ne savait pas comment réagir dans des situations pareilles. Michelangelo devait être beaucoup plus apte à l'aider.

À son plus grand bonheur, la conversation changea plus rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait.

"Tu t'es réconcilié avec Léo ?"

"Tu me le demandes encore ? T'as de l'espoir..." Raphael s'assît. "Il ne pige rien de ce que je dis. Il est vraiment énervant des fois..."

"C'est clair."

"Tu lui parles, ces temps-ci ?"

"Je ne reste pas qu'ici. Je vais au dojo, aux heures d'entraînement. Je suis bien obligé de le croiser."

"Hm."

"C'est mon frère. Je ne vais pas l'ignorer parce qu'on a pas les mêmes pensées. Il est de bonne compagnie parfois."

"Parfois ?"

"Bon, rarement ces derniers temps, mais..."

"C'est quand même triste. T'étais le seul sur qui il ne gueulait pas."

"C'est vrai qu'on s'entendait bien avant." Donatello mit bien l'accent sur le mot _avant_.

"J'imagine que ce n'est plus le cas ?"

"Il a changé."

"Pas tant que ça. Il est toujours sur mon dos."

"Il s'énerve sur tout le monde. Il vient nous parler comme à des sauvages. Toujours à dire que ce qu'on fait n'est pas ce que Splinter veut, et par conséquent que c'est mauvais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?"

"Que... il ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais je sais qu'il pense que je ne devrais pas m'enfermer- "

"Je lui donne raison sur ce point."

Il se triturait les mains. "Il me dit aussi de ne pas me droguer, ou quoi que ce soit."

"Eh quoi ? C'est pas bien de se droguer."

"Tu as décidé d'être contre moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Je plaisante. C'est vrai qu'il est chiant en ce moment."

"Être énervant, je veux bien, il l'a toujours été. Mais s'il n'a pas de meilleures solutions que les miennes à proposer, je ne vois pas pourquoi il vient se plaindre."

"C'est toi le cerveau en plus, pas lui."

"Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence. S'il n'avait jamais été là, ça aurait été pareil. On n'a pas besoin de lui pour vivre. De toute façon, il ne nous aide plus..."

Raphael avait bizarrement entendu 'Il ne nous _aime_ plus'.

C'était ce que Léonardo avait entendu aussi, un peu plus loin, caché derrière la porte du dojo. Lui qui voulait rejoindre ses frères, pour regarder avec eux ce qu'il y avait à la télévision...

Il prit un autre chemin que le salon pour atteindre la cuisine.

Il y trouva Michelangelo, qui cuisinait. Il s'assit à table.

La tortue en orange sifflait joyeusement en coupant de la salade, et se retourna enfin vers la table.

"Ah ! T'es en mode ninja ou quoi ? Je t'ai pas vu arriver !"

"Désolé."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Un problème ?"

Léonardo hésita avant de demander. La question n'avait aucun tact, la réponse ne devait pas en avoir non plus.

"Tu trouves que je suis inutile, Mikey ?"

Il y avait cette petite seconde où tout semblait s'arrêter : la respiration, les gestes, et même les pensées secondaires. Bien entendu, cela se passait chez Michelangelo. Il fallait bien l'observer pour se rendre compte de ce petit temps de paralysie complète.

Michelangelo récupéra ses capacités une seconde plus tard. Il se retourna, toujours en mélangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son saladier.

"Inutile ? Bah ouais ! Tu viens toujours t'asseoir ici pour me parler quand je cuisine sans au moins éplucher les carottes ! Quel goujat !"

Michelangelo posa alors des légumes sur la table devant son frère. Un couteau suivit le tout. Léonardo l'attrapa pour s'occuper.

Michelangelo retourna à son travail.

"T'as vu Donnie ? Il est sorti de sa chambre pour regarder la télé ! C'est un miracle."

"Ouais."

"C'est grâce à Raph. Je sais pas comment il fait, mais il réussit toujours à le rendre plus..."

"Vivant ?"

"Hm ! Crois-moi : si j'y étais allé moi-même, on m'aurait rembarré direct."

"Moi aussi."

"Mais nan ! Toi t'as l'avantage d'être le chef. Je suis sûr qu'il t'écouterait si tu lui parlais mieux que..."

Il haussa les épaules gêné. Devait-il finir sa phrase ?

"Mieux que quoi ?"

"Baaahhh...tu sais, si tu parlais mieux. Je veux dire... sans les '_**Greuh, c'que tu fais c'est mal**_'."

_'Greuh' ?_

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça ?" Il jeta le couteau sur la table en lâchant tout. "De toute façon, Donnie ne m'écoutera jamais." _Et j'ai l'impression que ce sera la même chose pour chacun d'entre vous._

Sa voix semblait s'être cassée entre deux mots.

"Tu dramatises trop ! Il est pas encore du côté Raph de la famille." Son frère se retourna vers lui pour voir s'il s'était coupé avec le couteau, ou autre chose... "Léo, ça va pas ? Tu peux me le dire si t'aimes pas éplucher ces trucs là. Moi non plus j'ai jamais accroché avec les oignons."

_Toujours la même question, toujours le même mensonge._

"Ça va très bien."

* * *

Avec la réforme orthographique française, c'est assez dur d'écrire quelques fois. Clef ou clé ? Hôpital ou hopital ? C'est troublant. C'était pour le mot _oignon_.

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;).

Au revoir.

Bye bye

Ciao

Vous êtes encore là ?


End file.
